Oito Maneiras
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: Sem dizer uma única palavra ele conseguia dizer que a amava, era simple e complexo ao mesmo tempo e somente ela conseguia entender o que cada gesto lhe dizia. Oito maneiras que mostraram a Hinata como era grande o amor do seu Sasuke.:Hentai/Romance:.Leia
1. Conchinha

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria. Está fanfiction tem classificação M e terá cenas de sexo e palavras chulas, se não gosta NÃO Leia.

**Primeira Maneira: Conchinha**

Em meio aos gemidos e sussurros sacanas, o moreno abocanhou o pescoço da mulher e o chupou, deixando uma grande marca roxa desenhada no pescoço extremamente branco da jovem. Mordeu-a. A cada toque, ela tremia de prazer, não conseguia sequer conter os espasmos de excitação que seu corpo sentia. Aquele homem a levava à loucura. Afundou, com força, suas unhas nas costas masculinas. As estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas e profundas, os gemidos podiam ser ouvidos em todos os cômodos da grande mansão, porém ninguém mais morava naquela casa além do jovem casal. A jovem jogou a cabeça para traz e fez com que suas longas madeixas caíssem como cascatas sobre suas costas, o suor se misturava com o cheiro do sexo dentro daquele quarto.

- M-mais r-rápido – a jovem dizia, em meio aos gemidos.

- Hina.

Os fartos seios eram sugados e apalpados de uma maneira voraz, o moreno estava, em todos os sentidos, comendo-a. O quadril da morena subia e descia em um ritmo frenético. Os dois sentiram a pressão sobre seus corpos acabar. A morena sentiu o líquido viscoso e quente preenchê-la por completo.

Era extremamente prazeroso transar com aquela mulher, a _sua_ mulher. Ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome ou mesmo gritá-lo em meio ao prazer dos gemidos.

Os dois, ainda ofegantes e muito suados, deitaram-se no tapete da sala. O moreno deitou de lado e posicionou-se atrás da mulher, apertou entre seus braços e, antes de dormirem de **conchinha,** ela disse:

- Aishiteru, Sasuke.

O Uchiha apenas sorriu de canto, encostou seu rosto nos cabelos suados da morena e dormiu. Sem precisar de qualquer palavra, a morena entendeu que ele já havia dito que a amava. Estavam deitados como se fossem um único ser, ele a protegia e a amava. E ser acolhida daquela maneira tão possessiva a deixava feliz por ter feito a escolha certa, amar o Uchiha Sasuke da vila da folha.

**x-x-x**

**N/A²: **Olá pessoas. Tudo bem a fanfiction não era pra ser assim, mas acabou sendo. Bom toda essa idéia me veio quando eu li uma reportagem que fala das oito maneiras que o nosso corpo diz eu te amo, a primeira maneira está bem evidente: **Conchinha** e espero que alguém leia isso e comente. Logo irei postar as próximas sete maneiras e toda esta fanfiction será feita com pequenos capítulos, porque as minhas histórias ou são longas de mais ou pequenas de mais u.u.

Apesar de tudo eu gostei de escrever esse capitulo, claro que espero que vocês gostem também, só que eu estou feliz porque acredito que posso considerar esse meu primeiro trabalho bom. SasuHina Rules \o, sou apaixonada por eles então quem não gosta do casal nem me mande comentário, agora quem gostou pode mandar que eu vou ADORAR reponde-los.

Está Fanfiction foi Beta pela minha querida Lady Muder, obrigada amora.

Obrigado a quem leu e comentem ta.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

**1. Conchinha **

Quem não gosta de dormir nessa posição? Nela, nos sentimos acolhidas e bem cuidadas, o que mostra um instinto protetor do amado. Para ele, o corpo da mulher também pode servir como um escudo. "Ela protege o peito do homem", diz Rubens Kignel, doutor em semiótica e autor do livro "O Corpo no Limite da Comunicação" (Ed. Summus). Quando os gestos se tornam habituais, podem indicar vontades constantes, como a de proteger e se sentir protegido. (_Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)_


	2. Cabeça Apoiada no Colo

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria.

**Segunda Maneira: ****Cabeça apoiada no colo**

Havia chegado extremamente cansado a missão havia realmente o esgotado. Subindo as escadas ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, sentou-se na ponta da cama e sem perceber as lembranças de tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos seis anos invadiram sua mente.

Relembrou a dor de abandonar os amigos, de como treinou arduamente para vingar-se, matou aquele que o havia treino e não se arrependia disto, matou o próprio irmão, tentou sem muito êxito destruir a própria vila e depois de ter descoberto à verdade sobre a destruição do seu clã o arrependimento por ter matado o irmão começou a destruí-lo.

Quando foi perdoado pelos conselheiros da vila e pode voltar a morar em Konoha ele já não era mais o mesmo, o Uchiha havia-se tornado um homem amargurado. Naruto, o único amigo que tinha-lhe restado, tentou por muito tempo trazê-lo de volta, porem a cada dia que se passava a distância entre o moreno e a vontade de viver se tornava cada vez maior e quando ele acreditou que seria sugado pelo abismo da angústia encontrou os olhos perolados dela.

Mesmo sem entender quando começou todo aquele sentimento o Uchiha se agarrou à chance de tentar ter uma vida. Decidiu tentar ser feliz e _fazê-la_ feliz e agradecia ao mundo por tê-la colocado em sua vida, amar aquela mulher salvou sua alma. Sasuke acordou de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão quente da morena tocar sua pele.

Abraçou-a com ternura tinha medo de perdê-la. A jovem afagou com carinho os cabelos negros arrepiados, sentou-se ao lado do marido. Olhar aquelas perolas era a melhor das sensações, e era ali que ele se lembrava que havia deixado de ser o vingador Uchiha Sasuke e se tornava apenas o marido da Hyuuga Hinata. A beijou com ternura.

**Apoiou sua cabeça no colo** da esposa, poderia ficar ali por horas ou dias, ali deitado no colo dela podia por alguns instantes esquecer o peso que carregava em sua alma. A morena apenas acariciava os cabelos negros, ela se sentia completa quando o tinha por perto. Se sentiu extremamente importante, pois sentia que Sasuke a via como sua fortaleza, que o seu marido também lembrava-se que podia se apoiar nela, ali naquele pequeno gesto ela sentiu todo o amor que poderia querer.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas. Podem falar esse capitulo ficou ridiculamente romântico e sim o Sasuke esta meio OOC, tudo bem ele está muito, mas pensem comigo ele deve ter um coração em algum lugar e se ele pensasse em tudo o que fez o arrependimento iria bater no coração congelado dele e pensando assim releiam a fanfiction 8D. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, agora só faltam seis maneiras de dizer te amo. Prometo pra vocês que no próximo capítulo vai ter um bom Hentai (6). Sim eu sou giga pervertida (66).

Obrigado a quem deixou Reviwes, pois me senti honrada por recebê-las e fiquei mais honrada ainda, pois 4 pessoas já favoritaram essa história. Falando sinceramente não esperava uma recepção tão calorosa assim, minha primeira fic e já foi favoritada por pessoas muito especiais, obrigada de todo o meu coração. Estou respondendo os comentários de forma individual.

**P.S:** Esse capitulo **NÃO** foi betado, então se tiver erros gramáticas me perdoem. E também lhes peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto com este capítulo, mais tente me entender: **Faculdade + Provas + Estágio + Mãe Doente = Demora Exagerada de Capítulo**. Mil Perdões mesmo.

Resposta da Review Não Logada:  
Doidissima Loka: Claro que pode me chamar de Yumi-chan, sem problemas. Eu nunca dormi de conchinha mais acredito que seja ótimo, bom espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo. E não deixe de ler porque vou continuá-la. Beijos Minha Flor.

**2. Cabeça apoiada no colo**

Apoiar a cabeça no colo significa uma pausa da pressão que o homem (ainda) sofre por ser o provedor. Ou seja, ele se sente amparado por alguém de confiança. "Imagine que a nossa razão é um dos bens mais preciosos que temos. Quando coloco minha cabeça no colo de alguém, permito que cuide de mim", diz Eduardo Shinyashiki.  
Para quem se relaciona com homens fechados, o momento é de conquista, diz o especialista. "Quando ela consegue fazer com que ele se deite, desligue palmtop e celular, a mensagem é claramente 'você é muito importante para mim'". Por isso, os calados vêem no gesto uma saída para dividir problemas. "É uma forma de compartilhar sem precisar falar nada", diz o Dr. Kignel.  
E é daqui, sem empurrões nem cobranças, que uma conversa franca tem mais chances de surgir. _Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)_

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.


	3. Abraço Deitado

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria. Está fanfiction tem classificação M e terá cenas de sexo e palavras chulas, se não gosta NÃO Leia.

**Terceira Maneira: Abraço Deitado**

O Uchiha deitou-se irritado, não queria continuar aquela discussão boba. Hinata olhou-o indignada e o viu deitar-se de lado. Ela desligou a luz e decidida a fazer com que ele se arrependesse de tudo o que havia dito lentamente retirou a camisola de seda e deitou-se, ficou algum tempo olhando para as costas largas do marido.

Sasuke sentiu as pequeninas mãos o puxando para o lado com força, olhou irritado para a morena sentada sobre a cama. Hinata sorria de canto, sentou-se sobre o quadril do moreno e deslizou as unhas sobre o tórax definido. O Uchiha olhava-a intrigado, os dois acabaram de ter uma longa discussão e essa era a primeira vez que a morena o tratava assim após uma briga.

A Uchiha com as pequenas mãos jogou os longos cabelos para trás deixando amostra os seios desnudos, o moreno suspirou com a bela visão do avantajado busto, mordeu o lábio inferior e os olhos negros devoraram-na. Sasuke tentou se levantar mais a morena o empurrou contra o colchão.

- Deitado – os olhos perolados o olhavam com luxúria e a voz melodiosa tinha um tom autoritário.

A morena começou a beijá-lo a partir do umbigo e foi subindo lentamente. O moreno fechou os olhos aproveitando as caricias. Ela mordiscou de leve o pescoço do marido e em resposta ouviu um baixo gemido, segurando-o pelo queixo largo a morena beijou-o lascivamente. As pequeninas mãos dançavam por sobre o peito definido, apertando e arranhando-o. O moreno apertou com força as brancas coxas da mulher.

Hinata mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha esquerda e sentiu-o tremer. As mãos ágeis da morena desceram até tocarem a cueca box preta, sorriu de canto e começou a tirá-la. O Uchiha permaneceu parado, dominado pelas sensações prazerosas que a sua mulher estava lhe proporcionando.

A Uchiha posicionou-se sobre o membro do marido e deslizou lentamente, sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um calor incontrolável. Sasuke olhava fixamente para os seios dela, suas mãos começaram a apalpá-los com força. Hinata subia e descia, sobre o quadril do marido, cada vez mais rápido. Ela sempre quis tentar aquela posição, mas o Uchiha lhe dizia que quem deveria ficar por cima era ele.

Ela sorria de canto maliciosamente e aumento ainda mais o ritmo dos movimentos, queria mostrar que também poderia fazê-lo tremer de excitação, que _ela_ sim sábia como satisfazê-lo. Ele nunca iria admitir mais estava gostando de transar naquela posição, era complicado para ele admitir que o macho dominante gostava, em raras vezes, de ser dominado.

Hinata sentiu a sua intimidade esquentar cada vez mais e Sasuke apertou com força as coxas brancas dela, começou a ajudá-la a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido. Os dois gemeram de prazer quando juntos gozaram.

O moreno ficou deitado inerte sentido no seu corpo todo aquele prazer, suspirou aliviado e ficou feliz por ter brigado aquela noite com a sua mulher, se em todas as vezes que discutisse as reconciliações seriam assim, prometeu a si mesmo que iria brigar todas as noites com ela. A Uchiha depositou calmamente a cabeça sobre os ombros do marido e o abraçou, estava feliz por terem feito as pazes.

Sasuke apertou-a contra o próprio corpo e dormiram, **abraçados e deitados**, compartilhando da mesma felicidade por terem se acertado. A morena sentiu que até mesmo o grande Uchiha Sasuke, às vezes, precisava de proteção e ele havia a escolhido para protegê-lo, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra ela teve mais uma certeza, a de que era muito amada.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas. Presentinho de Natal adiantado! Eu tenho _certeza_ de que se eu for deixar para postar no Natal a fic não vou conseguir u.u. Então Feliz Natal! Muitas Felicidades! Que só as melhores coisas aconteçam com vocês meus queridos e Feliz Ano Novo, porque, acredito eu, o próximo capitulo só vem ano que vem (:.

Bom o próximo capitulo será todo fofinho porque iremos ter uma descoberta para o casal, acho que metade do povo deve ter sacado o que é?! Então até o próximo, agora só faltam cinco maneiras.

Cada vez eu fico mais feliz com o resultado desta fanfiction, mais pessoas lendo, favoritando e colocando-a em alerta. Obrigada mesmo por todos vocês e também agradeço a todos que lêem e não comentam.

Esse capitulo também não foi betado T.T, minhas duas betas sumiram agora não sei o que faço da minha vida. Alguém pelo amor dos Deuses quer ser minha beta? Já aviso que sou uma escritora desesperada e ansiosa, rs, mas sou bem legal \o.

Eu escrevi outra fic, é resposta a um concurso mais eu gosto muito dela. É meu primeiro Yaoi/Lemon, então quem gosta de GaaraNaruto – quase ninguém – passa lá e lê.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

**3. Abraço Deitado**

Pode-se dizer que essa é a "versão masculina da conchinha", afirma Eduardo Shinyashiki, expert em linguagem corporal e desenvolvimento humano. "Quando o homem está deitado com a barriga para cima e a mulher o abraça lateralmente, ele se sente protegido", diz. (_Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)._


	4. Lado a Lado

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria. Está fanfiction tem classificação M e terá cenas de sexo e palavras chulas, se não gosta NÃO Leia.

**Quarta Maneira: ****Põe o braço sobre seu ombro, lado a lado.**

A Uchiha ria alto, estava extremamente feliz. Olhava para aquele papelzinho azulado e sentia-se completa, agora ela podia dizer que estava realizada, respirou fundo e saltitou alegre. O dia passou lento, a felicidade era evidente no rosto da morena.

Quando ouviu os passos pesados pelo _roll_ de entrada da casa um sorriso feliz desenhou-se sobre os lábios rosados. Ela estava sentada no sofá assistindo algo na tv, sentiu as mãos pesadas acariciando os pequenos ombros. Sasuke beijou ternamente o topo da cabeça da mulher, sentou-se ao lado da esposa e analisou a face da morena.

Percebeu que ela estava diferente, sentia um ar alegre emanando dela. Hinata não estava mais se agüentando, queria contar logo a novidade, mas buscava dentro de si a melhor maneira para isso. Em sua mente ela tinha duas expectativas, Sasuke poderia ficar extremamente feliz como ela ou poderia ficar incomodado, não sabia mesmo o que esperar dele e era isso que a assustava. Respirou fundo e olhou para ele.

- Sasuke, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar – os olhos perolados estavam apreensivos.

O moreno olhou-a confuso, apertou a mão esquerda dela e sorriu de canto.

- Eu não sei como você vai aceitar essa noticia, mas eu estou muito feliz.

Hinata sentou-se de frente para o moreno e pegou as duas mãos dele espalmando as suas, podia se ver a diferença do tamanho, as pequeninas mãos femininas e as grandes masculinas. As lágrimas já lhe pinicavam o canto dos olhos, sorriu alegre. Sasuke olhava-a totalmente confuso, não tinha noção nenhuma do que a mulher pretendia lhe dizer. A Uchiha segurou a mão esquerda do marido e colocou-a sobre o seu ventre.

- Eu to grávida – as lágrimas caiam silenciosas e felizes pelo rosto branco da morena.

O Uchiha foi pego de surpresa, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. Aquela noticia era totalmente inesperada, claro que ele imaginava que um dia teria um filho, mas não esperava que fosse logo, pra ele os dois estavam casados á pouco tempo, o moreno ainda queria aproveitar mais da vida a dois.

Hinata ficou esperando a reação do marido, ela pode reparar que primeiro ele ficou assustado e que depois ele pareceu desapontado, suspirou entristecida, sentou-se de frente para a tv e limpou as lágrimas. Ela sentiu o braço dele rodear o seu ombro, ele a puxou para mais perto e a morena encostou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do marido.

- Eu só não estava esperando.

Ela sentiu seu coração se acalmar, a morena esperava outra atitude dele, mais isso ela considerou melhor do que nada, pelo menos eles estavam juntos nessa, lado a lado, beijou a bochecha do moreno e voltou a olhar para a tv, quem sabe quando a barriga começa-se a crescer ele podia se sentir mais feliz.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas. Bem estamos aqui com mais uma maneira, tudo bem essa não é a mais romântica de todas, mas demonstra que o casal ta unido em todos os sentidos. Daí vocês me olham e falam: "Hey o Uchiha quer reconstruir o clã, ele devia estar pulando de alegria e tudo, por que ele não fez isso?" Porque eu tenho idéias na minha mente hoho. Bom agora só falta quatro maneiras, até a próxima.

Hey leiam também A Alma do Dragão, posso garantir a vocês que vai ser uma história e tanto. Também temos O Soldadinho de Chumbo, super Fuffly ;D. Pareço uma vendedora 8D.

Resposta da Reviwes não logada:

DoidissimaLoka – Que bom que você gostou desses capítulos amada! E também fiquei feliz em ver seu comentário. Esse capítulo não foi Sexy mais teve uma grande surpresa! Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

Obrigada a quem leu e comentou ta.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

**4. Põe o braço sobre seu ombro, lado a lado**

Apesar de ser um letreiro de "estamos juntos" em público, a sós esse gesto quer dizer tudo, menos entrega. É uma maneira de tornar a presença mais real com um contato físico, mesmo que pouco intenso.  
Bom para assistir à TV, mau sinal se você está 100% entregue. "É como estar com o outro e, ao mesmo tempo, não estar", analisa o Dr. Kignel. (_Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)_


	5. Segura sua a cintura com as mãos

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria. Está fanfiction tem classificação M e terá cenas de sexo e palavras chulas, se não gosta NÃO Leia.

**Quinta Maneira: ****Segura a sua cintura com as mãos**

O Uchiha fechou os olhos, estava extremamente irritado. A cada passo que dava em direção a sua casa lembrava da cena do dia anterior. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, acho que com esse gesto poderia apagar da memória as imagens de sua esposa corando ao receber os elogios feitos pelo ex-companheiro. Bufou. Desde que os dois haviam casado ela só ficava corada quando _ele _estava perto.

Ele queria entender o porquê daquela reação. Será que Hinata estava ficando interessada no Inuzuka?! Impossível! Ou será que era possível?! Aquela história estava acabando com os seus nervos, decidiu questionar a reação da mulher quando chegasse em casa.

A morena ouviu os passos rápidos do marido e sorriu. Desde que havia deixado de ser ninja ficava muito tempo sozinha e quando ele chegava seu dia sempre melhorava. Mexeu com cuidado o caldo do ramen, havia convidado o melhor amigo do seu marido para um jantar casual. Sentiu as pernas bambearem por um instante, respirou fundo, Hinata já completava dois meses, mas mesmo assim sofria com os enjôos e tonturas constantes. Correu em direção a ela e a amparou cuidadosamente.

- Foi só uma tontura, eu estou bem! – a morena reiterou calmamente, se desvencilhou dos braços do marido e desligou o forno, logo o Uzumaki chegaria.

O Uchiha olhou para a morena e perguntou sem nenhuma cerimônia:

- Por que você corou quando o Kiba falou com você? – os olhos negros estavam vidrados no rosto branco da mulher.

Hinata foi pega de surpresa, os olhos perolados se arregalaram e a morena deu dois passos para trás. Aquela pergunta era absurda. Depois do susto a jovem virou as costas, pegou a luva de forno sobre o balcão da cozinha, colocou-as e pegou a panela fumegante de ramen. Depois de colocar a panela sobre a mesa olhou reprovadora para o marido. Sasuke sentiu-se desconfortável, mas ele tinha que fazer aquela pergunta, aquilo estava matando-o.

- Você quer saber o que ele falou? – a voz melodiosa tinha um tom levemente ríspido – Ele disse que casar com você foi a melhor escolha da minha vida e que nosso filho seria o bebê mais bonito do mundo.

O moreno se sentiu um completo idiota, como poderia ter duvidado de sua esposa, maldito ciúme imbecil. Olhou para a morena e sorriu de lado, ele tinha a melhor pessoa ao seu lado e havia duvidado dela. Felinamente se aproximou da morena e **a segurou pela cintura**, apertando-a delicadamente.

A Uchiha sorriu alegre, mesmo não gostando das poucas crises de ciúme do marido, sentiu-se feliz. Senti-lo apertá-la daquele jeito era agradável, era outra afirmação muda que o seu Uchiha lhe dava, ele dizia: eu te amo com gestos e a morena gostava de todos aqueles gestos. Beijou-o com ternura.

Quando Sasuke tentou aprofundar o beijou ouvia a campainha tocar, suspirou desanimado. Maldito seja aquele que havia o interrompido. A morena apenas sorriu e com um gesto leve de cabeça apontou a entrada da casa.

- Pedi que Naruto-kun viesse jantar conosco.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá Amados. Então até o inatingível Uchiha sente ciúmes 8D. Amei fazer esse capitulo, e garotos NUNCA tirem conclusões precipitadas, primeiro sabiam das coisas para depois falar. Só faltam três maneiras. Acho que em fevereiro eu termino essa fic e posso me dedicar aos meus projetos e desafios!

A cada momento fico mais feliz com as reviwes que recebo, apesar de que tenho mais hits do reviwes, mesmo assim as pessoas que comentam são maravilhosas. Amo do fundo do meu coração cada uma de vocês ta! Obrigada Amadinhos. E também agradeço aqueles que favoritaram e colocaram em alerta, seus Lindos!

Resposta da Reviwes não Logada:

DoidissimaLoka - Aiin fico tão feliz de receber seus comentários minha flor. E Feliz Ano Novo Atrasado, muitas felicidades para nós. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo. Até o próximo florzinha, continue lendo e comentando. Bom postei uma fic nova de SasuHina da uma lida nela, é a Alma do Dragão, dica da autora 8D. Beijos querida.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_Reviwes! 8D_

**5. Segura a sua cintura com as mãos**

A cintura é um lugar sensível, próximo ao quadril e ligado à nossa sensualidade. Sem intenção, no entanto, ela pode virar um simples local de apoio. Por isso, atente para a força que ele aplica ali. "Um movimento intenso ou a pressão das mãos são como uma promessa de 'quero te agarrar, te apertar forte'", diz Shinyashiki.  
Se, além de segurá-la, ele usa sua cintura para puxá-la de sopetão contra o corpo, a mensagem é ainda mais forte. (_Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)._


	6. Segura você contra o peito

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria.

**Sexta Maneira: Segura você contra o peito.**

Ao chegar em casa o Uchiha estranhou quando viu, através da cortina, a sombra de algumas pessoas dentro de sua casa. Hinata chorava compulsivamente. Seu coração batia acelerado, as batidas eram tão rápidas que já faziam seu peito doer. Quando Sasuke entrou na sala viu a esposa rodeada pelos amigos, seu coração se apertou quando a viu chorando. Caminhou calmamente até ela.

Todos os companheiros da academia ninja estavam ali com ela. Quando Neji viu o marido de sua prima se aproximar ele discretamente soltou da mão direita dela e se afastou. Ao ver que seu primo havia soltado sua mão ela olhou para ele e depois para frente. Os olhos perolados estavam inchados e demonstravam uma enorme tristeza. O Uchiha sentiu seu coração se apertar cada vez mais.

Calmamente o moreno sentou-se ao lado da esposa, puxou-a para perto de si e posou a cabeça dela sobre seu ombro direito. Hinata escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do marido, suas lágrimas cainham sozinhas.

- O que aconteceu? – o Uchiha questionou os outros enquanto alisava as madeixas de sua esposa.

Todos olharam para Neji, sabiam que ele devia dar essa noticia ao seu "primo", pois era ele o representante da família Hyuuga presente. Sasuke instantaneamente olhou para Neji. Olhando para os pés e com a voz rouca o Hyuuga respondeu:

- Hiashi-sama faleceu.

Sasuke então pode entender toda a dor que sua mulher estava sentindo. Mesmo depois do casamento ele não havia se aproximado da família Hyuuga, mas ele sempre soube do grande amor que sua esposa tinha pelo pai. Apertou o meio abraço enquanto a jovem Uchiha chorava cada vez mais. Hinata não soube dizer quando adormeceu, apenas acordou e viu que já era cedo.

Os olhos perolados ainda estavam inchados. Suspirou deprimida. Hinata tentava a todo custo esquecer a dor que sentia. Seu sono tinha sido atribulado, exausta ela começou a se arrumar. Quando desceu as escadas seu marido já estava pronto esperando-a sentando na poltrona da sala. Os dois vestidos com Kimonos prestos caminharam até a porta da sala. A Uchiha suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas que já se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos.

Sasuke conseguia sentir toda a dor que sua mulher estava sentindo e seu coração dói junto com o dela. Antes de saírem de casa ele andou até a esposa, olhou intensamente e sem nenhuma cerimônia a **segurou com força contra seu peito**. A Hyuuga deixou-se ser abraçada e novamente se pos a chorar, sentiu todo o amor que aquele gesto lhe demonstrava, seu marido também estava unido a ela na dor da perda.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá Amados! Foi difícil, mas o capítulo saiu o/. Graças aos Deuses essa idéia brotou na minha mente. É eu matei o Hiashi ;D! Fazer o que não gosto dele u.u. E agora só faltam duas maneiras ^.^7. Não vejo a hora da fic acaba, já to ficando saturada dela – risada sem graça – Então nos vemos na próxima. Obrigada a quem leu!

E quem quiser ler minhas outras Longshots podem ficar a vontade. Uma resenha sobre elas pra vocês:

A Alma do Dragão: Em uma era onde os humanos acreditavam que os Dragões estavam extintos a ganância de um Mago coloca em risco a paz e a vida dos habitantes do País de Yamada. Mais quando todos acreditavam que o Criador havia esquecido-os a esperança chegou ao mundo através da coragem de um Dragão e da Alma de uma doce Elfa.

Rede de Intrigas: A agente especial Yamanaka Ino infiltrou-se na vida do maior Narcotraficante dos Estados Unidos, mas no meio de sua investigação a jovem acabou se apaixonando pelo criminoso. Será que o amor é capaz de superar os nossos deveres? Será que ele seria capaz de superar uma dura traição? Nossas escolhas são as respostas para as perguntas que a vida nos faz.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_Reviwes?_ 8D

**6. Segura você contra o peito**

"Existe um espaço de 55 cm que chamamos de 'espaço de segurança' na nossa relação com os outros. Quando alguém entra nele, é a possibilidade de nos sentirmos invadidos", diz Shinyashiki. Puxar alguém contra si, portanto, denota grande intimidade.  
Resta saber o seu propósito, afinal, amigos também nos abraçam sempre. Se o gesto vem acompanhado de um contato visual intenso e beijos, a coisa está mais para o desejo, sobretudo se a pressão do aperto for aumentando.  
Como o peito guarda a nossa história afetiva, uni-lo com outra pessoa é um convite de fusão. (_Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)._


	7. Entrelaça os dedos nos seus

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria.

**Sétima Maneira: Entrelaça os dedos nos seus**

A jovem Uchiha respirava cada vez mais rápido e seu coração se acelerava cada vez mais. Tentava a todo instante lembrar das aulas preparatórias para a hora do parto mais nenhuma das dicas dadas pela sua instrutora estavam funcionando. Hinata arrastou-se até o telefone e lentamente discou o número do Hospital de Konoha.

- Hospital de Konoha boa tarde! – do outro lado da linha a Uchiha respirava cada vez mais rápido – Alô?! – Hinata tentava dizer algo, mas apenas resmungos doloridos saiam por sua boca – Tem alguém ai?!

Ao lado da recepcionista a Haruno ouvia a conversa intrigada e quando viu que a jovem iria desligar o telefonema sem nenhuma cerimônia ela pegou o aparelho da outra.

- Tem alguém na linha?! – quando a morena ouviu a voz de sua amiga do outro lado da linha um sorriso torto formou-se em seus lábios, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo sentiu mais uma das suas violentas contrações.

- Aiiiii! – a voz melodiosa estava embargada de dor e medo, respirando fundo a jovem forçou-se a dizer rouca – é a Hinata.

Os olhos esmeraldinos arregalaram-se e a jovem médica automaticamente entendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sem nada dizer correu até sua sala, pegou sua maleta de primeiros socorros e correu pela vila até o bairro Uchiha. Quando entrou na casa principal viu a morena deitada no sofá se contorcendo de dor. Hinata suspirou aliviada quando sentiu a mão macia da Haruno segurar a sua.

- Já faz muito tempo que você está em trabalho de parto?

- N-não sei! – os olhos perolados estavam cerrados e as dores no baixo ventre da morena apenas aumentavam.

- Oh Deus! Vou encher a banheira – correndo pelos cômodos a Haruno procurava o banheiro da suíte do casal.

Rapidamente a médica amparou a morena, tirou suas roupas e a ajudou a entrar na banheira.

- Agora faça muita forçar. Vamos lá você já esta com a dilatação certa para ter o bebê – os olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação. Esse seria o primeiro parto na água que Sakura faria.

- N-não posso! – a voz da morena era cada vez mais baixa.

- O quê?! – as sobrancelhas da rosada automaticamente se envergaram e sem querer ela gritou com a morena.

- S-sasuke nunca iria me perdoar se e-ele não estivesse presente – as contrações tornavam-se cada vez mais intensas e a morena segurava com força a borda da banheira.

- Isso é loucura Hinata!

As teimosas lágrimas já pinicavam os olhos perolados. Hinata queria que seu marido estivesse do seu lado, a apoiando e amando como sempre fazia. Era inimaginável ela ter seu bebê sem ele ali, pois mesmo querendo ser forte ela sabia que precisava dele. Quando as lágrimas começaram a cair e a morena já não conseguia mais conter suas contrações sentiu a mão forte e gelada do seu marido em seus ombros.

- Estou aqui com você! – a voz sempre indiferente do Uchiha estava banhada por um tom de companheirismo e amor.

Um sorriso miúdo formou-se nos lábios finos da morena e no instante seguinte o cômodo foi embargado pelo grito agudo dela. A cada gemido ou grito de dor de sua esposa o moreno sentia a dor na própria pele.

- Vamos, está quase lá – a rosada já conseguia sentir a cabecinha do bebê.

Respirando fundo a morena tentou buscar dentro de si toda a força que acreditava ter. Sasuke via o esforço descomunal que sua esposa estava fazendo. Delicadamente ele segurou a mão esquerda da morena, **entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela**, mostrando que os dois estavam juntos nisso, que ela o pertencia e que ele a ajudaria a superar mais esse momento.

Apertando com força a mão do Uchiha ela sorriu abertamente, voltou a fazer força, iria dar a luz ao seu filho naquele momento, aparada pelo amor de seu marido e pela união dos dois.

Alguns segundos após o cômodo foi tomado pelo choro agudo e estridente do pequeno bebê. Extremamente cansada a morena deixou sua cabeça encostar-se à banheira. Sasuke olhava confuso para seu pequeno filho, um misto de alegria e preocupação invadiu o seu ser.

_Continua..._

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá Amados! Então vocês ficam se perguntando: "Ué acabou? Tipo episódios desconexos do CSI?!" e eu me racho de rir 8DD. É que tipo o capítulo estava ficando gigantesco, então decidi dividir ele =D, sou cruel pra caramba! o/. Está acabando! Só mais uma maneira e fim pra essa fic! Para quem acompanha minhas outras fics fiquem calmos – sorri sem graça – eu estou com os capítulos começados mais as minhas idéias sumiram – sorri mais sem graça ainda – mais irei terminá-las.

Por que o parto dela foi na água? Porque partos aquáticos (é esse o nome õ.o??) estão na moda! E depois de Gisele a Hina também merecia um parto super Loosho e na moda né! :D. Desde quando parto é Loosho e está na moda?! :x Meda disso!

Então está foi à sétima maneira de se dizer eu te amo, agora só falta uma! *--*v!

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

_Reviwes? 8D_

**7. Entrelaça os dedos nos seus**

Se fosse necessário se desvencilhar com rapidez da mão dele, seria mais difícil com os dedos entrelaçados, certo? Isso já dá o tom de união que o gesto carrega. Os dedos trançados aos do parceiro são sinônimo de menos espaço para o seu mundo. Têm um toque de posse, que quando assumida por ambos, é super gostosa. (_Reportagem extraída do site O Globo no dia 10/11/2009 – às 15h25min – Todos os direitos autorais desta matéria são reservados aos seus escritores)._


	8. Beija sua testa

**N/A: **O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, porém o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso 8D, se não ù.u vamos brigar. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, porque se tivesse ninguém pagaria. Está fanfiction tem classificação M e terá cenas de sexo e palavras chulas, se não gosta NÃO Leia.

**Oitava Maneira: Beija sua testa**

O moreno, mesmo depois de ouvir o choro da criança nos braços da Haruno, continuou estático, sem pensar em nada, apenas olhando para o pequenino ser no colo da médica. Hinata sorria alegre e totalmente cansada, seus olhos já pesavam e sua respiração havia tornado-se lenta e calma. Sasuke voltou a se mexer quando sentiu o leve toque da mão gelada de sua esposa e olhando para o lado tentou sorrir. Rapidamente o moreno pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto, depositando-a sobre a cama correu até o guarda roupa para pegar um roupão e depois de tê-la vestido cobriu-a.

Sakura caminhou até a banheira, destampou-a e depois de ter esperado a água suja de sangue se esvaziar voltou a enchê-la. O pequeno bebê chorava desesperado nos braços da médica. Com uma incrível agilidade lavou-o e começou a secá-lo enquanto caminhava até o quarto. Sasuke já havia pegado à roupa de bebê que sua mulher havia deixado sobre a cômoda do quarto.

Mesmo cansada e com muito sono a Uchiha tentava ficar acordada, estava decidi a dormi somente depois de cuidar do seu pequenino. A rosada depositou o bebê no colo da morena e sorrindo emocionada ficou ao lado do Uchiha olhando para Hinata e o neném. Sasuke não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra e nem pensar no que dizer. Quando o pequenino se aninhou nos braços da mãe parou de chorar imediatamente, sua respiração se acalmou e automaticamente a morena levou-o até seu peito e começou a alimentá-lo.

O sorriso da morena ao sentir seu filho sugando seu mamilo iluminou o cômodo, o Uchiha sorriu junto, era como se o sol estivesse dentro do seu quarto. Os dois não perceberam quando a médica saiu e deixou-os sozinhos. Sasuke caminhou lentamente até a esposa e sentando-se ao seu lado abraçou-a por cima dos ombros.

Hinata sentiu o calor dentro de si aumentar quando percebeu seu marido ao seu lado. Os amores de sua vida estavam ali. A maior alegria do mundo havia tomado conta da doce e frágil kunoichi da folha. Nunca em todos os melhores sonhos de sua vida ela havia sonhado em ser tão feliz. Sasuke aninhou sua cabeça no pescoço da esposa e devagar levou sua mão esquerda até encostar-se à pequena mãozinha direita do seu filho. O pequenino apertou o dedo indicador do pai e automaticamente o moreno sorriu.

- Uchiha Aiko – a morena disse em um tom rouco e baixo.

Sasuke sentiu que a alegria dentro de si apenas aumentava. Nunca havia imaginado que poderia ser tão feliz, que o ex-vingador e renegado da vila da folha poderia um dia encontrar a felicidade. Delicadamente a morena deslizava os seus dedos pela face pequenina e assim memorizava cada detalhe. As bochechas do bebê estavam avermelhadas e a vasta cabeleira negra estava toda arrepiada, os lábios carnudos sugavam com força o mamilo da mãe.

- Nosso filho – as palavras ditas pelo moreno soaram suave aos ouvidos da Uchiha.

Hinata olhou para o marido e mais uma vez sorriu. Sasuke percebeu que tudo o que mais quis na sua vida estava a sua frente. Sua mulher e o seu filho eram todo o amor que ele tanto havia procurado. Olhando profundamente para a morena Sasuke se aproximou e a **beijou-a na testa**. As lágrimas de alegria caiam silenciosas pela face branca da mulher. Hinata sabia que não precisava de mais de palavras para saber o quanto o seu marido a amava, pois Sasuke todos os dias, com pequeninos gestos, ele demonstrava o quanto era grande o seu amor e como ela era importante em sua vida.

**x-x-x**

**N/A: **Olá Amados. Eu não morri 8D, tudo bem que eu prometi que terminaria a fic mês passado mais não deu. Por que não deu tempo de terminar a fic antes? Porque minhas aulas na Universidade voltaram, meu pai está tirando o meu coro no serviço, estou começando a escrever a minha monografia para conclusão da universidade e estou tendo idéias para escrever uma fic Original =D.

Então o último capítulo, feliz e cheio de amor e sorrisos. Tudo bem que eu imaginei o final de uma maneira totalmente diferente, mas ia ficar tão triste, então decidi mudar ela toda. Agora vamos agradecer.

Obrigada a todas (os) leitoras (es) dessa fanfiction, vocês realmente me ajudaram a terminá-la. _**Cada pequeno capítulo foi feito para vocês**_. Espero do fundo do coração que vocês tenham gostado desse final.

Bom Agora um aviso importante: a fic A Alma do Dragão entrará em tempo de hibernação, pois não estou conseguindo ter idéias de como continuá-la, claro que não irei desistir dela, mas a atualizações iram demorar. E para quem acompanha Rede de Intrigas, que eu descobri que existe um filme com o mesmo nome õ.o, será atualizada em breve (esse em breve demorará um pouco u.u, desculpe-me). E acho que é só isso.

Obrigada Amadas:

**Kinha Oliver, Fran Hyuuga, DoidissimaLoka,**

**Luh Hyuuga, Yuri-chan, Hime No 01, **

**Elara-chan, Gesy, Lidy-chan,**

**Samantha Moon s2, Artemis In Avalon, Aryel-chan, **

**Guida-Hyuuga, Hyuu x3, Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, **

**Oh Miss, Vick Carter.**

E muito obrigada a quem leu e não deixou reviwes.

Até a próxima fic meus queridos.

Beijos, Asakura Yumi.

**8. Beija sua testa**

Ok, este não é o gesto mais sexy do mundo - e sim, o seu pai costumava fazê-lo antes de você dormir. Isso não quer dizer que, ao repeti-lo, o seu homem a esteja tratando com uma irmã. Antes de mais nada, o beijo na testa demonstra afeto e, acoplado a um olhar profundo, rima com amor.  
"Beijar dessa forma pode ser uma reverência à mulher", diz Eduardo Shinyashiki. É como o beijo nas mãos de antigamente que, mesmo respeitoso, conseguia transmitir uma intenção mais calorosa com a duração do beijo.


End file.
